Une visite étonnate
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: Et si Harry et ses amis recevaient une visite imprévu au petit-déjeuner ? Ce passe pendant la Sixième Année de Harry, spoiler tomes 6 et 7. Harry/Drago


Une visite étonnante :

Le 1er mars 1996, à la table du petit déjeuner, tout paraissait normal. Enfin, aussi normal que cela pourrait l'être à Poudlard, célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Les hiboux cherchaient les destinataires des courriers, on parlait Métamorphose, Potion et Enchantements.

Tout était parfaitement normal, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un petit garçon de quatre-cinq ans qui courrait en rigolant joyeusement. Le garçonnet possédait des cheveux en bataille noir de jais, et d'étonnant yeux verts émeraudes, rappelant un des étudiants de cet école.

- Mec, on dirait toi ! s'exclama Ron dans le silence ambiant, tout en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'es pas moi.. Il n'a pas de cicatrice sur le front.. répondit Harry

Le silence retomba jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une seconde personne. Un adulte cette fois. Il était la copie conforme du garçonnet.

- James ! Viens là, petit gars ! s'exclama-t-il sans faire attention aux autres.

Le petit garçon gloussa mais retourna dans les bras de son père. L'adulte se baissa pour réceptionner le petit garçon et ne regarda autour de lui qu'en se relevant. Il blêmit en croisant le regard de Harry et se figea en rencontrant les yeux de son ancien directeur.

- Oh, Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. On est dans la bouse de dragon ! Il se retourna vers les portes de la Grande Salle et appela son compagnon : Eh, Malfoy, viens voir un peu par là !

Une troisième personne arriva dans la Grande Salle, facilement identifiable comme un Malfoy. Il se tourna vers l'homme et sourit à son fils.

- Ben alors, tu l'as retrouvé ! dit-il. Il est vraiment comme toi, ce gosse, toujours à faire des bêtises ! se moqua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant, qui gloussa encore plus.

- Regarde devant toi, et dit moi que j'hallucine pas.. répondit l'autre en désignant la table des professeurs.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent en remarquant leur ancien directeur.

- Non, tu n'hallucine pas.. répondit-il.

- Excusez-moi.. intervint le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Drago Malfoy, monsieur.. répondit le blond

- Et moi.. dit le brun en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur son fils. Je suis Harry Potter.. dit-il en remontant ses cheveux pour montrer sa cicatrice. Nous venons apparemment du Futur.

- Je vois.. dit le directeur. Et de combien d'année dans le Futur venez vous ?

- Nous venons de 2005, professeur.. répondit Drago-adulte. C'est toi qui à fait ça ? demanda-t-il à son mari

- Et pourquoi cela serait moi ? s'insurgea celui-ci

- Parce que pour les coups foireux, cela ne peux venir que de toi.. soupira le blond. Il allait reprendre quand un gloussement suraiguë le coupa.

Les deux adultes tournèrent leur tête vers leur petit garçon, qui les regardait joyeusement.

- Tu crois que.. commença Harry-adulte

- C'est impossible.. contredit Drago-adulte. James a à peine cinq ans, il ne peux pas faire ce genre de magie à son âge..

- Tu oublie ce qu'ont dit les Médicomages à sa naissance.. James sera puissant.. Ils nous ont même conseillé de brider ses pouvoirs au début.

- Admettons que le petit soit responsable de cela.. intervint Dumbledore. Il sera le seul à pouvoir vous ramener. C'est la règle fondamental des voyages dans le temps. Utiliser la même méthode pour aller et venir. Il laissa le silence planer quelques instants. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'enfant

Les deux mêmes sourires malicieux se formèrent sur les visages des deux adultes, qui se regardèrent un long moment.

- On dit son nom complet ? demanda Harry-adulte

- Pour que Sev fasse une crise cardiaque ? s'insurgea le blond.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour ta jeune version.. dit Harry en désignant le Drago-adolescent.

- On parie ? proposa Drago-adulte.

Son mari acquiesça, et se tourna vers le directeur avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Il s'appelle James Severus Potter-Malfoy.

On entendit le son d'une toux venant du Professeur de Potion, mais une autre personne réagit.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Ron

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, pour le voir alternant son regard entre le couple, son meilleur ami, et le blond assit à la table des Serpentards.

- Mince.. dit Harry-adulte. J'avais oublié Ron. Tu te souviens qu'il avait failli s'étouffer quand on lui à annoncé le deuxième prénom ?

- Quand je pense que Hermione l'a sauvée.. regretta faussement le blond, faisant rouler des yeux à son mari.

- J'ai eu un gosse avec le balafré ? s'insurgea Drago-adolescent.

- Ferme-là Malfoy ! répliqua Harry-adolescent. Si tu crois que cela me fait plaisir !

- Ah, la jeunesse.. soupira Harry-adulte. Cela ne me manque pas vraiment..

- On s'ennuie quand même un peu depuis quelques années.. dit Drago-adulte. Bref, comment on procède ? demanda-t-il aux professeurs

- Nous allons vous attribuer des quartiers, et on avisera en temps voulu.. dit le directeur.

Depuis l'arrivée des deux versions adultes de Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy, on chuchotait encore plus sur le passage de Harry dans les couloirs. On rigolait aussi de Drago, mais ce dernier répondait par une jetée de sort, ce qui en avait conduit plus d'un à se retrouver avec des pustules sur le visage et des cheveux de toutes les couleurs, les élèves se moquaient donc du Malfoy adolescent quand il n'était pas là.

Quand aux deux adultes, le directeur avait su les introduire dans Poudlard. Le Drago Malfoy adulte était donc devenu assistant en Potion, au plus grand malheur des Gryffondor. Quand à la version adulte de Harry Potter, le directeur l'avait bien évidement placé au poste d'assistant en DCFM, sa matière de prédilection.

On les voyait quelque fois tous les deux, promenant leur fils dans le château, ou volant un peu autour du terrain de Quidditch.

Les murmures qui le suivait constamment dans les couloirs commençaient à agacer Harry fortement. C'était une habitude pour lui, à cause de son titre de Survivant, mais jamais au cours des années précédentes cela n'avait prit une telle ampleur. En même temps, le fait que le Harry Potter du Futur débarque, marié à Drago Malfoy, et avec leur fils ne gâchait rien pour les mauvaises langues !

Il pesta au petit-déjeuner, broyant du noir, quand un papier apparut devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris en découvrant sa propre écriture.

_Mini-moi,_

_Je peux te dire que cela me fait bizarre d'écrire à moi-même.. C'est une des choses les plus étrange que j'ai vécu, et pourtant, j'en ai vécu des choses.. _

_Enfin bref, je voulais te proposer de nous rejoindre ce soir devant la Salle sur Demande, vers vingt-et-une heures.. Dois-je te préciser de prendre la Cape et la Carte ? Ron et Hermione peuvent venir, évidemment.. _

_A ce soir,_

_Harry_

Harry prévint immédiatement Ron et Hermione, qui acceptèrent de venir, avant de partir pour sa journée de cours.

Le soir, quand Harry et son mari arrivèrent, aucun des adolescent n'était là. Il regarda sa montre, vingt-et-une heures cinq. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pouvez enlevez la Cape.. dit-il dans le couloir vide

- Il n'y à personne, Harry.. remarqua le mari du brun

Mais il avait tord. En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Trio d'Or apparut, la Cape d'Invisibilité en main.

- Comment vous saviez qu'on était là ? demanda Ron

- Le jour où Hermione arrivera en retard.. se contenta de répondre Harry-adulte

Hermione sourit, mais ne commenta pas.

- On entre ? demanda Harry-adolescent en désignant le mur encore vierge, là ou se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande

- On attend encore du monde.. répondit Drago-adulte.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, trois Serpentard arrivèrent dans le couloir. Le Drago-adolescent, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

- Je vois.. commenta Harry-adolescent, pas si surpris de leur présence. On entre, maintenant ?

Le Harry-adulte acquiesça et se dirigea vers le mur, il passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant à une pièce confortable pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. La porte apparut et ils entrèrent. La pièce était un mélange harmonieux des couleurs de leur maisons respectives. Ils s'installèrent sur les trois canapés, le couple sur un, le trio Sepentard sur l'autre et le trio Gryffondor sur les trois dernier.

- Vous vouliez nous parlez ? commença Hermione

- Oui.. dit Drago-adulte. On s'est dit qu'on pouvait vous parlez de quelques petites choses, vous concernant..

- Mais.. dit Pansy, surprenant tout le monde. Cela ne changera pas le Futur ?

- On vous fera tout oublier en partant.. dit Harry-adulte. Dumbledore est d'accord. Enfin, on l'aurai quand même fait sans son accord, mais..

- Où est James ? demanda Harry-adolescent

Tout le monde le fixa étrangement.

- Quoi ? leur demanda Harry-adolescent. C'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable..

- L'instinct paternel.. plaisanta Hermione

- Tu vois ! s'exclama le Drago-adulte. Je t'avais dit que tu étais un père poule ! Déjà à l'adolescence..

- Je ne suis pas papa poule ! s'insurgea Harry-adulte en fusillant son mari du regard. Je veux seulement donner à nos enfants ce que je n'ai pas eu, est-ce mal ?

- Nos enfants ? releva Harry-adolescents. On.. Je veux dire vous avez plusieurs enfants ?

- On en à trois.. dit Drago-adulte. James, qui à cinq ans.. Après il y à Chris, qui à quatre ans.. Et on a aussi une fille, Gabrielle, de deux ans.

- Et ils sont comment physiquement ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire, James tient beaucoup de Harry..

- Chris est un mini-Drago.. Blond et les yeux gris.. indiqua Harry-adulte. Gabrielle est un mélange de nous deux.. Elle à les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris..

- Je me demandais.. intervint pour la première fois Blaise. Comment en êtes vous arriver à devenir un couple alors que, c'est plutôt la guerre entre vous en ce moment.. dit-il en désignant les adolescents.

- Pendant les vacances après notre Sixième Année.. commença Drago-adulte. Je devais recevoir la Marque, mais je ne voulais plus.. Après un nombre incalculable de conversation avec moi-même, j'ai contacter Sev, qui avait toujours su comment m'aider, bien que je ne savais pas qu'il était espion, à cette époque là. Mais nos lettres ont été interceptés, et notre ami Voldy m'a torturé pour me faire payer ma trahison.. Mais Mère.. sa gorge se serra en songeant à cette soirée. Mére ne voulait pas que je devienne comme Père, alors elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir, et elle s'est pris un Sortilège de Mort à ma place.. Une fois sortit du Manoir, j'ai transplané au QG de l'Ordre.

- Le QG est sous Fedelitas.. Vous n'auriez pas du le trouver.. dit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Sev m'avait donné l'adresse de la maison d'à côté, pour transplaner. L'Ordre m'a soigné, et je me suis promit de venger la mort de Mère.

- Au début.. continua Harry-adulte. On ne pouvait pas être dans la même pièce, mais Remus m'a dit ce qu'avais fait sa mère pour le sauver.. Cela m'a rappelé ce qu'avait fait la mienne.. dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa jeune version, qui hocha brièvement la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait. Alors j'ai essayé de faire des efforts, et progressivement, on à pu s'entendre. Cela ne s'est pas fait comme ça, bien sûr. A la rentrée de Septième Année, on avait toujours du mal, mais Drago à du changer de dortoir pour ne pas être tuer dans son sommeil.. Il dormait ici, dans la Salle sur Demande. Et au fil des mois, on était souvent tous les quatre.. dit-il en désignant son mari, Ron, Hermione, puis lui-même. Alors cela s'est fait comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais cela n'a été officiel qu'après la Bataille Finale, pour ne pas que Drago soit une plus grande cible de Tom à cause de sa relation avec moi.

- Il.. Il est mort ? demanda fébrilement Harry

Sa version Futur le regarda, avant d'acquiescer.

- J'ai réussi ? dit Harry-adolescent, commençant à sourire.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est toi qui l'a vaincu le balafré ? demanda narquoisement Drago-adolescent, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Harry, perplexe, jeta un coup d'œil sur son futur lui, qui hochait négativement la tête.

- Personne n'est au courant de la Prophétie à part nous trois.. dit Drago-adulte en désignant les deux versions de son mari et lui.

- J'avais oublié.. soupira Harry-adolescent.

- Je croyais que la Prophétie avait été brisé ? lui demanda Hermione

- J'ai quand même pu l'entendre, grâce à la Pensine du directeur.. révéla Harry

- Et que disait-elle ? s'intéressa Ron

- _Celui qui a la pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal... Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ dirent les deux Harry à l'unisson.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? demanda Hermione

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.. répondit Harry-adolescent, penaud.

- Et quel pouvoir aurait Potter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne possède pas ? demanda Drago-adolescent

- L'Amour.. déclara le futur de Harry sans hésitation

Le Drago adolescent ricana, mais son Futur le fit taire d'un regard.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.. gronda-t-il. Sans ce pouvoir, tu serais mort.

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.. déclara le Harry du Futur. Je me souviens d'avoir vu Drago à terre, vers Tom, et que j'ai senti comme une sorte de barrage cédé et une sensation de pouvoir m'envahir brusquement.. Mais après c'est le trou noir.. Je me suis réveillé deux semaines plus tard à St-Mangouste et on m'a dit que Tom était mort..

- Quels sont les pertes ? demanda Harry, redoutant la réponse

- Tonks, Severus, Dumbledore, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix, Colin, Luna.. pour ceux que l'on connaît.

- Et Père.. ajouta Drago-adulte à sa jeune version.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père, Malfoy.. dit Harry adolescent au blond au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier restant sans réaction depuis que son Futur lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

- Comme si tu t'inquiétais pour mon Père.. cracha le blond.

- Absolument pas.. répondit sincèrement Harry. Mais je sais ce que c'est d'être orphelin, et je ne le souhaite à personne, même à mon pire ennemi.

Le blond le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? demanda Blaise au couple après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je suis devenu Membre de la Justice Magique.. répondit le blond.

- Et moi, je suis Médicomage.. répondit Harry-adulte.

- Tu n'est pas Auror ? lui demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui fronçait les sourcils

- Non.. répondit l'adulte en secouant la tête. Après la Bataille Finale, je me suis promit de ne plus jamais tuer personne. Car même si Voldemort le méritait, savoir que tu es le responsable de la mort de quelqu'un n'est pas facile. Mais comme je voulais toujours aider les gens, je me suis tourné vers la Médicomagie, et j'aime vraiment mon travail.

- Et nous, on est devenu quoi ? demanda Pansy

- Blaise et Pansy, vous êtes mariés et avez deux enfants.. dit Drago-adulte. Blaise est aussi Médicomage, et toi Pansy, tu as fait une formation de Vétérimage, mais tu t'es arrêtée pour t'occuper de vos enfants.

- Quant à vous deux.. dit Harry-adulte en désignant ses deux meilleur ami. Vous êtes vous aussi mariés et vous avez aussi deux enfants. Ron, tu es Auror et toi Hermione, tu travaille au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Tout le monde sourit, heureux de son destin.

Les semaines suivantes, il n'était pas rare de voir les six adolescents ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, bien que cela soi difficile pour Harry et Drago, qui avait du mal à enterrer six ans de guerre inter-Maisons.

Un matin, on put voir les deux versions adultes de Harry et Drago entrer dans la Grande Salle avec leur fils dans les bras, et disparaître soudainement dans une lumière blanche, avec comme seul bruit le son du rire du petit James.

Les six adolescents se levèrent et se rendirent dans le Bureau Directorial, pour se faire effacer leur souvenir des révélations que les voyageurs du Futur leur avait faite. En ressortant du bureau, ils étaient quelque peu désorienté, mais ils ne se souvenait de rien.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry avait une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, et un souvenir flou d'un rire de petit garçon, un petit garçon qu'il connaissait, il en était sûr, mais il ne savait pas d'où.

Le pire, c'était cette sensation de bonheur qu'il éprouvait en regardant Malfoy, comme si leur vie étaient liés.

'_Faire ma vie avec Malfoy.. Plutôt me livrer à Voldemort.._' pensa Harry en détournant le regard de son ennemi, ratant le coup d'œil que Drago lui lança.


End file.
